Talk:Hm'Zdei
Soloed as a 90 rdm/nin with little difficulty, had no problem getting gravity to stick at all. keep shadows up and refresh up and you will have no problem at all Coldcheese- Phoenix Soloable by 85rdm/sch- run it to bastion area and kite/grav/nuke *best to sub nin as overload can do a pretty hefty amount of damage; should not get get hit at all. Soloed in 7-8 mins with Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity and Atma of the Beyond. would be better to use Atma of the Baying Moon instead of minkin as i still had 85% of MP left after convert. Just some things I noticed while camping this VNM. First off it seems to be "At Least" an hour respawn, but can take a little longer. Noticed on one of the pops that it didn't spawn exactly 1 hr afterwards, but rather its light appeared maybe 10 mins after the last ToD. *Can confirm that it is NOT "At Least" an hour respawn. Killed it at 11:45 PM and it popped when I checked at 12:30PM exactly; might or might not be a bit earlier as the last time I checked was at 12:20 PM. Second, it always seemed to spawn at the intersection or around of G5/G6/F5/F6, there's a drop down ledge there which it takes and goes counter clockwise around the map. Pretty consistent on where it appeared of the 6 spawns i had to track. Went 1/6 on the instrument, duo rdm and blm, but it seems like anyone able to nuke and land gravity will have no problem soloing this. We used the fallen tree and stones around the martello south of the Fungar mobs, was real simple and plenty of error room to kite if a gravity fails to stick and you have to wait out the timer. If you go wider around the stones, you can actually increase the mob's travel path by about 50% as it'll take a wide turn and path out past the martello before coming back to the fallen tree. I actually would recommend you come with /nin though because reactor overload can be a bit much, i got one shotted once for 1300, and the other time i got hit with gravity after surviving. keep 3 shadows up at all times, don't ever try to chance it because reactor overload takes a random number of shadows and if you're at 2, and it decides it want's 3, you're going to get the full effect of the attack. Pretty simple duo though, just keep in mind that only 1 can be spawned at a time. Easiest way to know if its up or not is when you enter the zone and rest, the abyssite will either say there's a faint light or no light, even if the mob isn't in range if, the light is faint, it's up in the zone. I searched around wiki but i couldn't find any tips on the light, so I'm hoping that helps any newbie VNM hunters looking to get this awesome instrument! Good Luck! Soloed with a little difficulty as THF/NIN90, long fight, used full evasion build with capped and fully meritted evasion, even with this it's accuracy was decent, taking shadows about 40% of the time... When it used Reactor Cool I would Aura Steal its defense boost and turn for 30~45 seconds, evasion tanking until the ice spikes wear off, evasion tanking usually made it so that its two AoE moves never got through my shadows at all, taking between 1~2 shadows every time, it only got through once when it had a flurry of accuracy and hit for 1300, not a bad fight at all, only dropped Magnus Sainti. Took about 28 minutes. Update: Killed it 4 more times and finally got the Crooner's Cithara to drop, happy hunting all you THF's out there! It's a long, drawn out battle, just keep at it! --Xynthios 00:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Also solo'd as THF90/NIN. Very easy fight but pretty long, took me about 12-13 minutes to kill it (estimated from Assassin's Charge recast). I used the following atmas : Razed Ruins, Siren Shadow (for evasion) and Mounted Champion (for the 20hp Regen). It does have high defense, my Eviscerations only did about 1000-1200 average damage. I tried to keep at least 2 shadows up all the time to absorb Reactor Overload. With capped evasion, merits and decent evasion (+subtle blow) gear, he missed me most of the time (80% maybe). No drop (King Truffle doesn't count -_-), no abyssite change. --Soily 11:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Laughably easy solo as 90BLM/45RDM. Just cast gravity, kite, nuke. Piece of cake. Kaht 03:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Soloed easily as 90MNK/45DNC using Mounted Champion, Viscissitude and Razed Ruins, I was afraid of spikes so I used both Regen atmas to recover some HP. Spikes never got over 90 dmg/hit even at <3% HP, anyhow I would just let the paralyze keep kicking in while I countered for damage, since Counter doesn't get spike damage back. Narsat 6:00 CST, January 25, 2001 Followed Narsat's method but used gnarled horn instead of viscissitude. Only used Spikes once first fight. Guarded reactor overheat (and .5 guard :P) for 500~ dmg. Second fight triggered blue with club and got crooners. Spikes started at 20dmg and second use they went up to 50~dmg when used in last 3k~ hp. Only had lolsachet on for resist (absorbed once for 25). Hit for 200-300dmg with counterstance defense and Reactor Overheat hit for just under 1000 and Overload for 650~. Gearwise nothing fancy 25% haste and 18 subtle blow. If you needed to.... desperate flourish gravity landed and would allow you to kite if waiting for para to wear or waltz timer etc Trivially easy fight as NIN/DNC or NIN with virtually any sub. Used a moderate amount of evasion gear e.g. Evasion Torque, Boxer's Mantle, Sekka+2 ect. Just keep Yonin up, keep debuffs on him, and keep applying your shadows. No need to worry about Reactor Overload as it can be blocked with shadows. Didn't get hit once. On another note went 1/1 on the instrument, with no abyssite change. EDIT: Got abyssite 1/2 as well ad the Magnus Sainti. Magus Santi 100% I'm certain that the H2H are 100% drop. The only time I've never seen them drop is when everyone in the group have them. Other wise they've always dropped off this NM. --Jtatsion 02:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) killed it now 4 times, not a single Magus Santi. We both didnt had the item. Mindi 23:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed that these are not 100% drop. Melee soloable with difficulty by 90PUP/NIN with average gear. --Belwrath 04:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC)